Games on Fire
by ErandiGuz
Summary: Esta historia transcurre en un Panem, después de una rebelión los Juegos del Hambre no existen y Peeta, Katniss, Gale jamás los conocieron, sin embargo ellos están destinados a conocerse, esta historia narra las vida de ellos el amor, la felicidad y decepciones a lo largo de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Los juegos del hambre y sus personajes no me pertenecen pero me permito imaginarlos en situaciones distintas a las que les toco vivir, es por eso que escribo esta historia.**

* * *

Tengo 18 años y me encuentro estudiando en la preparatoria del distrito 12, vivo en la parte más rezagada del distrito conocida como la Veta, tuve la oportunidad de conocer a mi papa aquel único ser que me brindaba una cálida sensación de paz y seguridad a su lado, disfrutaba cada momento que pasábamos juntos los cuales eran contados debido a su trabajo, pero por alguna razón que aun desconozco se aparto de nosotras, un miércoles de otoño recuerdo que él nos llevaría a la escuela a Prim y a mí pero en su lugar nos llevo a un parque, no habían lujosos juegos, ni mucho menos dulces solo su compañía jugamos hasta tarde y cuando Prim se quedo dormida nos llevo a casa, comimos con mama y reímos tanto, al anochecer nos llevo a la cama y nos leyó el libro Ferdinan el Toro, que cuenta la historia de un toro pacífico al que le gusta oler las flores, el cual es elegido para enfrentar a un torero, cuando llego el momento crucial de peligro Ferdinand no cambio su forma de ser, no se convirtió en algo que él no era, al terminar el libro Prim estaba dormida y se acerco a mi para besarme mi frente, me encontraba adormilada pero aun asi recuerdo lo que me susurro al oído – Pase lo que pase, no permitas que nada ni nadie te cambie – esa fue la última noche que estuvo con nosotras, al irse mi mama se perdió en sí misma, pronto nos encontramos sin dinero, luz, así que busque trabajo pero a mis 10 años era muy complicado que alguien se detuviera a pensar en mi como una fuerza de trabajo.

Gracias a Gale mi amigo desde los 8 años pude conseguir un trabajo, el me recomendó para trabajar en una tienda de juguetes, lo único que hacía era acomodarlos y limpiarlos para que los demás niños pudieran jugar con los juguetes en exhibición, muchas veces Prim mi pequeña hermana me iba a visitar y la veía jugar durante horas, había tantas cosas que quisiera haberle dado a mi pequeño pato como esos juguetes que tanto atesoraba pero prefería invertir lo poco que teníamos para alimento, no entiendo que paso por que mi papa se fue y mi mama jamás me lo explico pero se que al irse una parte de mi se perdió, me gusta ver como Prim disfruta la vida y me alivia saber que al menos fui capaz de proteger esa inocencia. Mi madre poco a poco a regresado y nos trata de cuidar a su manera pero nunca perdone a todo lo que renuncie por su falta de fuerza.

Escucho a Prim bañarse, miro el reloj son las 6 de la mañana me resisto a levantarme pero lo hago ya que se que Gale es muy puntual y nos estará esperando, nuestra situación familiar es similar a diferencia que su mama al contrario de la mía lucho por sacar adelante a su muy numerosa familia. Gale es un año más grande que yo pero perdió un año escolar cuando su padre murió en un accidente en su trabajo y el tuvo que enfrentar los gastos de su entierro y cuidados de su familia posterior a este suceso. Aprecio mucho a Gale porque a estado a mi lado apoyándome, me escucha y aconseja sin prejuicios, podemos ser nosotros sin tener miedo. Pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, estudiamos y trabajamos en el mismo lugar por lo cual nuestra amistad se ha hecho muy fuerte, el me conoce tanto que muchas veces anticipa mi humor antes que yo me percate de lo que siento.

-Prim apresúrate tenemos que llegara tiempo a la escuela - Prim entro este año a la secundaria lo que implica más gastos, ahora tengo dos trabajos por la tarde trabajo de mesera junto con Gale en un restaurante, y por las noches atiendo un bar lo cual me deja complementamente exahusta, estoy ahorrando ya que quiero participar en el concurso anual que ofrece el Capitolio para ganar una beca para estudiar la Universidad en una de sus mejores Universidades ubicada en la cede, es un proceso bastante complicado hay que hacer una entrevista y presentar exámenes, en total una semana de estancia en el Capitolio la cual yo tengo que solventar. Gale me dice que es una tontería que con la calificaciones que tengo podre entrar a cualquier Universidad del distrito, pero por alguna razón me permito soñar lejos de aquí, lo cual me deja con una interrogante que hare con Prim si me gano la beca, sonrió ante semejante idea, me miro en el espejo– Prim vámonos – le digo desde la puerta.

Caminamos cerca de 10 minutos y encontramos a Gale en la esquina, al llegar a su lado nos mira y dudando pregunta – Desayunaron? – Prim lo mira y mueve la cabeza negando. Gale saca de su mochila unas galletas, las veo y sé que son de la panadería de los Mellark, le debieron costar las propinas de todo un día, tomo solo una y le agradezco con la mirada por que se el esfuerzo y valor que simboliza esas galletas, veo a Rory su hermano de edad igual a Prim también esta comiendo galletas. Al llegar a la puerta de la secundaria abrazo a Prim con fuerza – Te veo por la tarde para comer Katniss – me dice mi hermana, alejándose en dirección a la entrada.

Desde que papa desapareció el separarme de mis seres queridos me causa incertidumbre si los volveré a ver, Gale toma mi mano para llamarme la atención, volteo y por mi mejilla escurre una lagrima, el solo me abraza suavemente respiro profundo, y seguimos caminando tomados de la mano, no sé si lo sabe pero el que me tome de la mano me da la seguridad para poder seguir caminando y poder confiar en que mi familia seguirá ahí cuando regrese a casa, llegamos a la entrada de la Preparatoria y nos soltamos las manos, el comienza a saludar a varios de sus compañeros y al llegar a la entrada de mi salón se despide prometiendo encontrarme a las 11 cuando ambos tenemos clase libre.

Al entrar al salón observo que hay muy pocos alumnos aún, me siento en la tercera fila de en medio y recuesto mi cabeza determinada a dejar el pasado a donde pertenece. No me percate cuando en qué momento me quede dormida pero despierto porque un golpe en la banca donde me encuentro, alzo la mirada y veo a Peeta apresurado por llegar tarde a clase, el me mira entre asombrado y dudoso pero comienza a sacar sus cosas para tomar apuntes.

El profesor continua dando clase y sin pensarlo comienzo a anotar lo que hay en el pizarrón, Peeta no me habla, yo mantengo una posición rígida y la mirada hacia enfrente, me siento un poco nerviosa y noto como saca de su mochila una bolsa con panques, lo miro discretamente y un segundo después el me mira y sin decir palabras alarga su mano ofreciéndome un panque.

-Adelante yo lo hice – me dice y lo deja cerca de mi. Lo miro y me pregunto si sus padres lo harán trabajar en la panadería con la finalidad de ahorrar un salario o simplemente hornea por gusto. Tomo el panque y al morderlo descubro que es de moras.

-Gracias Peeta .

- Por nada Katniss – La clase continua y no cruzamos mas palabras, al termina la clase tomo mis cosas y me levanto – nos vemos en clase de matemáticas - , el me mira y asiente, al comenzar a caminar veo como Delly se le acerca y lo abraza muy entusiasmada. Sigo caminando y dejo de escucharlos.

Siento que fui inyectada de alegría, veo a Gale y lo saludo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, entramos juntos a la siguiente clase y compartimos mesa, estamos en la clase de Historia y el dia de hoy la profesora nos relata lo que vivieron de los vencedores de los 74 Juegos del Hambre y como ellos lograron liberarnos de la opresión que antes existía por el Capitolio. – Gracias a Dios no vivimos en esa época – le digo a Gale quien sonríe y me mira. Nos proyectan películas de lo que solían se los juegos del hambre y muestran a la presidenta Coin quien tomo el poder al ganar los rebeldes. Posterior a eso surgió una época difícil ya que ella también quería continuar con la tradición de los juegos, pero la población de los distritos y del Capitolio no lo permitieron y la quitaron del poder, dando pie a las primeras votaciones de todos los ciudadanos sobrevivientes para seleccionar al presidente del país devastado que quedo después de tan despiadada guerra. Al terminar de ver los videos la profesora nos pide un ensayo en el que debemos hablar acerca de una vida lograda durante la Rebelión que dio pie a la libertad.

Entramos a clase de matemáticas aplicadas y nuevamente nos sentamos juntos. En particular en esta clase muchas chicas se acercan a Gale preguntándole sus dudas de la tarea o la clase, pero yo sé que es un tonto pretexto para acercarse a él. Gale sobresale de los demás chicos por altura y su seguridad, me encanta ver cómo trata de librarse de ellas cuando está conmigo, pero me he enterado por susurros que con muchas de ellas a compartido algo más que saludos, en un inicio cuando me entere me moleste bastante, siendo mi amigo desde hace tantos años yo esperaría que compartiera conmigo eso, sonrió y al girarme veo que Peeta entra al salón. La clase comienza y se que debo poner mayor esfuerzo por que el examen para la beca esta a un mes y necesito sacar las mejores notas.

Termina la clase y salimos, espero a Gale que se retraso al parecer olvido algo, veo como la madre de Peeta pasa en su automóvil por el y sus dos hermanos, Peeta me mira y agito mi maño en señal de despedida.

Peeta me recuerda la etapa de mi vida donde todo era simple y no puedo evitar recordar lo que vivimos juntos cuando niños, comienzo a reír al recordar que en la primaria en segundo año, después de una reunión de padres al caminar de regreso a casa mi mama me tomo de la mano, vimos a Peeta y su mama caminar en dirección opuesta nos alejamos un poco y mi mama se agacho y me pregrunto – Katniss tienes novio?- la pregunta para mí era muy extraña y me puse nerviosa y comencé a reir, al ver que no respondía mi mama siguió – Platique con la mama de Peeta y al parecer él insiste en que ustedes son novios, me pidió que te prohibiera acercarte a el – la mire asustada – tranquila tienes total libertad de elegir a tus amigos – me abrazo y yo sonreí. Este es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi madre cuidando de mi. Y es ridículo si lo piensas detenidamente a la edad de 6 años quien tiene una nocion completa de lo que palabra novio significa, para mi era agarrarse de la mano y quizás darse un beso.

- Vamos Katnip , tenemos que ir por nuestro hermanos y prepararnos para trabajar - Gale me toma por la cintura para obligarme a caminar y veo a la distacia buscando a Peeta – Esperas a alguien?.

- No claro que no – caminamos y llegamos por nuestros hermanos.

- Gale te veo a las 3 cuidate- Al llegar a casa le pido a Prim que me ayude cuidando la ropa que deje en la lavadora y me voy al trabajo. Entro antes que Gale para poder ir a mi segundo trabajo sin contratiempos – Prim te espero a las 4 para comer en el Café – le doy un beso en la frente.

Mi mama camina en mi dirección, siento el enojo recorrer mi cuerpo y sin pensarlo salgo de la casa cerrando la puerta a toda prisa. Aun soy incapaz de disculparla, ella a tratado de acercarse a mí de muchas formas pero siento que la relación de madre e hija se ha perdido y por alguna razón no la puedo ver mas como mi madre. Para Prim es diferente ellas se llevan bien y creo que ella fue la razón por la que mi mama despertó de su letargo. Corro y tomo mi bicicleta el recorrido es más largo y con mi afán de ahorrar no tomo el transporte publico que el Capitolio a instalado en el distrito. Comienzo a trabajar y ante mis ojos veo pasar este día como uno más de los que he vivido en el distrito 12, anhelando que pronto todo esto cambie.

* * *

Saludos, este es el primer Fanfic que hago, había publicado algo antes pero recibí un mensaje sabio de profundizar más y al parecer el resultado es bueno. Espero sus mensajes para saber que opinan de la historia. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leer.

Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Los juegos del hambre y sus personajes no me pertenecen pero me permito imaginarlos en situaciones distintas a las que les toco vivir, es por eso que escribo esta historia.**

* * *

Hoy es domingo y estoy con Gale ambos sentados en los columpios del parque donde disfrute los últimos momentos con mi padre, él sabe esto, y como cada domingo me da mi espacio para pensar y recordar cuanto admiraba y apreciaba a mi padre, miro el cielo es hermoso, el sol brilla en un color anaranajado y mezcla de morados y azules, nunca he sido buena para describir cosas pero si para recordar, el se levanta silenciosamente y con su mirada me llama, me levanto y comenzamos a caminar hacia el bosque – Desearía olvidar que tengo tanta responsabilidad de mis hombros – guardo silencio y pateo unas cuantas hoja en el piso.

-Dejar de ser el adulto – dice Gale tomando una piedra y aventándola – podríamos solo seguir caminando y no regresar – lo miro y sonrió, se que esa posibilidad es muy lejana, aunque no puedo evitar disfrutar contemplarla como una opción, Gale me golpea el el brazo – Hoy seamos solo tú y yo.

- Esta bien. Que tienes pensado? – me parece buena idea que por un día nos olvidemos la forma en cómo pasaron las cosas cuando éramos pequeños , y disfrutemos este momento solo para nosotros.

- Sígueme – Continuamos caminando y salimos del bosque noto que Gale esta nervioso – Katnip, te veo dentro de dos horas tengo algo pendiente que hacer.

Lo miro confundida no habíamos dicho que disfrutaríamos de la tarde – Estas bien? – le pregunto, el nota mi posición confundida y me abraza.

- Claro solo necesito hacer algo, te veo en un rato trae ropa cómoda – lo veo como comienza a alejarse es extraño ver a Gale comportarse de esta forma tan evasiva, pero últimamente lo ha hecho, he notado una expresión en su rostro a veces de molestia y preocupación y no se a que se deba, pero me preocupa, el me ha ayudado bastante y quisiera saber si hay algo que pueda hacer para aliviar su molestia, me dirijo a casa, llego por la parte trasera y entro a mi habitación dispuesta a cambiar mi ropa. Me pongo unos zapatos cómodos y un pantalón, nada espectacular. Salgo de mi habitación, voy a la cocina y al entrar veo a mi mama cocinando, Prim está en la mesa al parecer haciendo tarea – Hola – saludo y Prim corre a abrazarme.

-No te escuche llegar – Prim hace esa cara de molestia que tanta gracia me causa, la miro y me volteo buscando agua ya que tengo mucha sed -Mama está preparando la cena – me dice en un tono emocionado, los recuerdos nublan mi mente yo he visto esto antes y no me agrada, recuerdo varios intentos de mi mama por mejorar tratando de cuidarnos y días después caer nuevamente en la depresión, me siento nuevamente de 5 años, con la impotencia, camino hacia la puerta y sin decir ninguna palabra salgo lo más pronto posible, lagrimas recorren mi rostro, no entiendo como mi mama aun tiene el control sobre mí, jure nunca más sentirme así pero no puedo, tengo coraje y una profunda tristeza la cual taladra de forma continua mi corazón, siento como el aire me falta y me detengo en una esquina.

Siento como personas pasan cerca de mi pero no puedo controlarme, quisiera que todo esto dejara de existir, que el dolor desapareciera, alguien se para a mi lado – Estas bien – me pregunta, apresuradamente me limpio las lagrimas y volteo, y lo veo.

- Peeta – me limpio nuevamente los ojos.

-Katniss, hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar? – miro su rostro, no logro descifrar si su oferta es sincera, por lo cual me quedo callada, y niego con la cabeza.

- No yo solo, me voy – su mirada serena me permite relajarme un poco y miro hacia los lados buscando la dirección que debo tomar para ver a Gale. Siento una corriente de aire frio , e inconscientemente froto mis brazos con la palma de mis manos, Peeta se quita su chamarra, sin decir ninguna palabra, se coloca muy cerca y me la coloca encima de mis hombros, siento su aroma que invade cada célula de mi cuerpo, es un aroma dulce y único, esta sensación es muy similar a el aroma de las flores que desprenden en la primavera al ser sorprendidas por una ráfaga de aire, sin pensarlo mis brazos lo rodean y siento lagrimas recorrer mi rostro, Peeta me abraza y comienza a acariciar mi cabeza. Después de un rato abrazados me separo de él, siendo honesta no entiendo que me motivo a tomar esta decisión, y tengo miedo de ver a Peeta por que no se que pensara de mi, pero también sé que en algún momento lo tendré que enfrentar, doy un pequeño paso hacia atrás y lo único que se me ocurre es salir de ahí corriendo – Tengo que irme, me quede de ver con Gale.

-Vamos te acompaño – indecisa doy el primer paso hacia el punto de reunión con Gale, y Peeta me acompaña caminando al par conmigo – Quiero que sepas, que estoy aquí para ti – sus palabras me causan desconcierto – No me mal interpretes – se detiene, lo cual me obliga a voltear hacia el – Se que no somos muy cercanos, pero si hay algo, lo mas mínimo que pueda hacer para ayudarte, no dudes en pedirlo – él se queda viendo un punto y al seguir su mirada noto como Gale me esta esperando.

-Gracias Peeta, no tengo palabras para agradecerte – mirando a los ojos a Peeta comienzo a caminar hacia atrás en dirección a Gale, Peeta me mira y se depide de mi agitando su mano en aire. Al voltear completamente observo como Gale sigue con la mirada a Peeta.

-Pasa algo?- se que a Gale no le agrada la familia de Peeta, pero nunca creí que sintiera lo mismo hacia nuestro compañero de clase.

-No – baja su mirada, y su cara se torna cuestionante – que paso, desde cuando salimos con Peeta Mellark – muevo mi cabeza negando. No tengo ánimo para explicarle a Gale que paso, así que decido cambiar de tema ya que se que si continuo por este camino llegaremos a una discusión en la cual no estoy dispuesta a participar, acerca de las ventajas que tienen los hijos de las familias dueñas de negocios y como es que no merecen gozar de esa posición. En como la riqueza debe ser repartida de igual forma, ya que por eso se lucho en la guerra contra los juegos de hambre.

-Vamos Gale, cuales son los planes – me cruzo de brazos esperando una respuesta.

-Sígueme – caminamos en silencio e identifico el lugar, nos internarnos en el bosque, mis pasos comienzan a ser más lentos y pesados – Vamos solo un poco mas Katnip – caminamos durante un rato mas en un terreno inclinado, siento como el cansancio de la semana se apodera de mis músculos Gale se detiene – Llegamos.

Miro hacia Gale y no veo nada extraordinario en este lugar, y me exaspero no entiendo porque no pudimos solo quedarnos en la entrada del bosque evitar toda esta caminata, Gale comienza a buscar en su mochila y saca una manta que coloca en el piso. Se sienta y me invita a sentarme a un lado de el.

- Recuerdo cuando nos conocimos – me siento al lado de el, mirando el piso sin saber que contestar – Recuerdo que estabas molesta y pisabas tan fuerte que te pude escuchar desde lejos – recuerdo ese dia muy bien – al acercarme, vi como hacías pedazos ese hermoso arco, pude ver que con cada golpe tu dolor aumentaba- las lagrimas corren por mis ojos, que razón tiene Gale para llamar a este fantasma de dolor que sigue ahí – pero también pude ver el fuego que existe en ti.

- Gale para eso me trajiste, se supone que este es un día donde dejaríamos a un lado todo eso, no entiendo por .. – Gale se para de golpe.

- He tenido la oportunidad de conocerte Katniss, de entenderte – comienzo a sollozar, y me tapo los oídos, no quiero escuchar mas, el se acerca sigilosamente a mí y libera mis oídos de la presión de mis manos – Sabes que no tienes que enfrentar todo esto sola – no entiendo a que quiere llegar Gale, me siento enojada y desesperada – Te amo – estas últimas palabras se quedan flotando en mi mente, amar claro que yo quiero a Gale, lo amo como mi hermano, como mi familia, acaso a eso es a lo que él se refiere, no sé qué decir, hay algo que quiera decir? , Gale me toma de la mano y lo permito, me levanta del piso y me lleva unos pasos más lejos, y es cuando lo veo.

Un hermoso paisaje, todo el distrito 12 se puede ver a lo lejos, pero lo extraordianrio es la mezcla de las estrellas con el verde del bosque, con la luz de la ciudad – Nos conocimos atrás de este lugar, poco después regrese y encontré esta hermosa vista, su belleza me tomo por sorpresa, no crei que algo tan hermoso existiera me cautivo completamente – Gale guarda silencio y siento como su cuerpo muy cerca, siento el calor de su respiración en mi cabeza – Al igual que tú me has cautivado, te amo – me toma de la barbilla y gentilmente la levanta, su rostro se acerca y siento el intenso calor de sus labios contra los míos, no puedo responder este beso, es mi primer beso y no siento que es lo correcto, Gale me presiona con más fuerza y lagrimas salen de mis ojos descontroladamente.

* * *

Agradezco de todo corazon los mensajes que me dejaron, actualizare mas seguido.

Mil gracias por su apoyo


End file.
